Patrick Heyworth
Patrick Heyworth is the major antagonist of the video game Koudelka, first game of the Shadow Hearts series. Patrick was a grieving widower who was willing to commit unspeakable acts of torture, torment, murder and necromancy on unsuspecting people for the sole purpose of using their twisted remains and the energy of their Malice to resurrect his beloved wife Elaine. The late Elaine Heyworth Elaine Heyworth was by all accounts a kind-hearted christian woman considered the ideal of purity by all who met her. Elaine was childhood friends with both Patrick Heyworth and his friend James O' Flaherty, when they came of age Patrick made certain to start courting Elaine first as he knew his friend James was just as in-love with her as he was and Elaine may easily have fallen for him, Elaine quickly grew fond of Patrick and the two began dating, although the situation causes Patrick and James to have a bit of a falling out with each-other. James wanted to see Elaine happy too though and sensing his initiative had simply not been fast enough, stepped aside and let the two be, instead James used his schooling and training to switch to secular training and began schooling as a priest and would eventually move away to train in the Vatican. Soon enough Patrick and Elaine were married, Patrick was heir to a wealthy family and used his wealth to become a doctor and herbal supplier to keep his family assets going strong. Patrick built a home for himself and Elaine on the remains of an old monastery called Nemeton Monastery, a wresting place of Saint Daniel Scotus, an exorcist and knight of great virtue. The lower levels of the tomb and monastery were maintained for posterity, but upon them a more modern stone-work manor was built on top for the two to live comfortably in while still feeling close to God. Patrick needed help maintaining the sanctuary though and began interviewing people as house workers, he would not need many just one or two and was not looking for a large staff, one of the applicants was a man called Ogden Hartman. Patrick found that Ogden was desperate fr an sort of work and begged for the chance to serve him, his over-zealousness became suspicious and sure enough it was revealed Ogden had be black listed after accidentally crashing a boat, some claimed his was drunk, others mad, Patrick was uncertain able hiring the man just based on what he had heard, but Elaine urged Patrick to give him a chance and that he seemed out of options in life, with respect to his wife Patrick ignored the rumors he had heard and hired Ogden on as a house servant, Ogden became forever loyal as did his wife Bessy and the two became preeminent Heyworth servants to maintain the monastery. One night Patrick and Ogden had left for town to re-supply but while they were gone bandits broke-in. Elaine was killed in the break-in, her status as an heiress had apparently made her the more appealing of the two to target, the bandits quickly left though after Elaine's death with their loot. When Patrick and Ogden returned they found the monastery vandalized, quickly searching the place for intruders they soon found Bessy grieving over Elaine's dead body. Bessy informed the two men of what had happened and soon all three were both cursing the parasites of society and morning Elaine. Patrick became a broken man after that night, he made no more medical consultations, never left his home and spent his days crying to himself, similarly did Ogden and Bessy follow. The Émigré Document One night though a traveler came to the monastery. The traveler was cold and weary and sought a place to rest for the night, Patrick took in the traveler, offered him soup and a bed for the night, during his stay Patrick would come to share his sad story with the traveler. In response to the story and to repay his kindness the traveler told Patrick his own story, a story of a book documented by the ancient Fomor Druids and recorded by the traveler's mentor for the Vatican, the book was called the Émigré Manuscript, it contained the secrets of bringing the dead back to life. Patrick, Ogden and Bessy's attentions were naturally quickly intrigued by this story, the traveler went on to say it was more than a story though, that in-fact his master was the great Roger Bacon, a philosopher from the early 1700s whom he had personally known to be alive and well in the modern year of 1891. The Traveler then removed his tattered robes to reveal that he, himself, was not a mere vagabond but a Cardinal of the Vatican. Patrick quickly fell to his knees and begged the Cardinal to get the book for him and he was willing to pay all his fortune if that was what it took. The Cardinal quickly worked out a reasonable payment with Patrick and then left the next day telling him he would return with the document. Sure enough the Cardinal was true to his word and returned with the book. Upon opening it and reading the translated texts Patrick became aware very shortly of the very real world application of raising the dead. Patrick gained new energy and purpose in his pursuits and as always Ogden and Bessy were right behind him, ready to give their very lives if need be to bring Elaine new life. Patrick alone needed to study the book to wrap his head around it's concepts and retreated to the lower levels of Nemeton Monastery, he simply asked Ogden and Bessy to go about their normal days until they heard from him again. The Monastery had had a less than peaceful past unfortunately, the initial halls were used as inquisitorial dungeons for suspect heretics during the Medieval ages, Patrick felt the dungeon searing with the hatred of those wrongly killed and the apathy and prejudice of their persecutors but that the holy spirit of St. Daniel whom the monastery was built as a tomb for in the first place kept such forces at rest. With his heretical book though Patrick felt it was most appropriate to make his main research lab in the depths of the dungeons. While he left most of the structure as it was he reupholstered the deepest structure to be more comfortable to work with and hoped he would be hidden away from the eyes of God there. During his studies Patrick's understandings of the nature of life and death expanded greatly and he began to think in terms of both alchemy and necromancy as a second nature. The Price Once convinced that all he needed to make his ritual work was a few lives of stray animals to offer in exchange Patrick announced his break-through to Ogden and Bessy. Patrick set up a deep going dumbwaiter which Ogden and Bessy could use to keep him supplied without either needing to make the long way down the old ruins to his lab. Patrick might need to be at work for days straight unable to see them but would send up messages and requests to help, to which they gladly sent any supplies needed down. The initial trials failed and Patrick feared his attempts to re-breath life back into Elaine's body with the lives of cats, dogs, racoons and other such creatures were simply not adequate for what he was asking in return....which meant he had to move on to...bigger animals. When bears, dear and wolves seemed to prove equally useless Patrick realized it was time to move unto humans. Patrick told Bessy and Ogden of the new plan; They were to take in wayward travelers. vagabonds, bums, drifters, merchants and gypsies, they were to offer such travelers a free place to stay for as long as they liked, warm cloths, hot baths and good meals. Bessy was however to poison the meals, not lethally but with pain-killers and sedatives to keep them sleeping peacefully and dull the pain of what was to follow. In their sleep Ogden sent them down the dumbwaiter and Patrick was to carve them up alive to use as components for the ritual. Considering vagabonds were responsible for Elaine's death, both Ogden and Bessy saw it as a more than fair trade and gladly agreed. Thus did the process go over a few months, but travelers were so few and progressively fewer. Patrick seemed to be disgusted with himself but kept focusing on his work, soon he made contact with the Royal Medical Society and through the counsel of their representative, Dogol, began thinking more practically in his process. Dogol told him if he could do what he claimed and let the Royal Medical Society have access to his research when he was done they were more than willing to help comp his research. With Dogol's intervention Patrick began to move past his guilt and thought of the more practical ways of going about his research; Patrick built an automatic guillotine on to of the dumbwaiter, a headsman's block was also put down for Ogden to do the job manually when special attention to detail was needed, some were executed, some were sent down with certain body parts removed and some were sent down alive and whole. The poisoning process also needed to be changed Bessy needed to stop using sedatives and start using paralytics, sending people down fully aware of what was happening to them but unable to move. The Royal Medical Society also got Patrick slaves and prostitutes in mass rather than having him wait for random travelers to murder and instead bought hundreds of human beings and had them shipped in as needed. The people in question were of-course never told why they were there and did not find out until it was too late when they were laying paralyzed under the guillotine blades. The Payout Patrick was certain the presences he had once felt protecting him from the anger of those wrongfully killed in the Monastery's walls was what had been slowing his research down once he started it. But even St. Daniel's presence could not halt enough properly prepared deaths and some time over the two-hundredth life offered to the prepared cauldron Elaine was finally brought back to life. Out of the Cauldron of death and malice a tree began to grow, it mingled with Elaine's body and soon breathed new life into it and Elaine awoke. When Patrick went to comfort his wife he was met with rabid howls and hisses. Elaine was alive but not as her self, her soul was bound to her body but unable to control it, Patrick saw he had only raised his wife as a mindless flesh hungry beast. Elaine was properly contained but the revelation of what he had done to his wife's body and soul compound with the renewed guilt of all the people he had killed washed over him. He could no longer justify the particularly brutally deaths he had arranged for a reward of false life and in an act of despair and penance Patrick threw himself to Elaine's body to be eaten. Patrick had kept a journal of the entire experience, the reference point for the player to read through to piece together in combination of their exploration of the Monastery. The beginning reads like a tragedy, the middle like a madman's diary as Patrick slowly descends from guilt ridden killer to casually murderer and final entries of the journal read like a suicide note in which Patrick abandons all hope and begs the forgiveness of all those he has killed certain he well not receive it though. *A full read of Patrick's research notes may be found on the talk page. Nemeton Monastery Because of his death, Patrick stopped making orders with the Royal Medical Society so before long the slaves and prostitutes stopped being shipped in. Patrick had not sent word to the Royal Medical Society of his final progress and so Dogol and his overseers were left waiting, The Royal Medical Society had spread the story that the Monastery was a great hedonists' retreat where people had sex, food and wine all day, this rumor was spread to get any spare humans they could there. Unfortunately Patrick had not thought to tell Bessy and Ogden of the results either and both continued to keep up the process even without word from their master who was always too busy to speak to them directly anyway. As a result even after the resurrection and Patrick's death a steady trickle of travelers came to the Nemeton Monastery where they were poisoned and chopped apart even without Patrick's direct involvement. The traveler returned shortly after Patrick's death to check in on him. The Cardinal had gained great magical powers with the book before he gave it to Patrick to test out the more advanced spells. After reading Patrick's notes and finding them most informative the man took back the Émigré Manuscript to further test it out and sealed up the more dangerous parts of Patrick's lab before departing. The video-game Koudelka starts off with Koudelka Iasant, the titular protagonist, who is drawn to the Monastery by the cries of a spirit asking for help. In the Monastery she finds a wounded man there named Edward Plunkett . Edward warns Koudleka of a werewolf ready to attack her that also wounded him and Koudleka quickly puts the monster down. Koudleka heals the Edward in gratitude and Edward tells her he came to "put a stop" to all the wild crazy orgies he had heard about there. The two quickly team up to find out what is going on in the Monastery that is attracting monsters to it. The two soon meet the caretakers Ogden and Bessy who play the part of a kindly old couple. Soon after Koudelka cures the paralytic poison and fakes their deaths to keep them safe from Ogden and Bessy the two meet a priest out cold in the herb guardian, upon revival the priest introduces himself as father James O'Flaherty an old friend of the owner searching for his friend the original owner and on a mission from the the Vatican to recover a stolen item, a mission he is hesitant at first to go into in great detail. The game consists of the three heroes making their way through the haunted passages of the Monastery and confront its various dark pasts. Patrick is never encountered alive but the remnants of his corpse were animated by the tree of life and featured as one of the end game bosses guarding the tree itself. Personality By all accounts, Patrick was originally a good man but his wife's death seemed to completely break him. The Émigré Manuscript seems to have a habit of corrupting innocence but Dogol seems to be the main force that pushed Patrick over the edge and convinced him to ignore his moral instincts in favor of the prize promised. Patrick felt disgusted when forced to murder domesticated animals and became incredibly guilt-ridden when forced to move up to humans. Though Patrick tried to justify the deaths as for a greater purpose and that his victim's lives would amount to little anyway as pariahs of society eventually he became completely jaded to the people's suffering the more and more he had to do, until human life for all it had originally meant to him became stock to be processed. Patrick's final entry also seems to indicate he never abandoned his original ideals either but rather just ignored them and in the end the guilt of what he did was more than what he could process. Gallery Patrick Herworth.png|Prepared image of Patrick Heyworth, never used ingame though. Patrick Heyworth's body.png|Patrick Heyworth's corpse. Elaine's Body (Koudelka manga).png|Patrick killed by Elaine's body. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Necromancers Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Mutilators Category:Posthumous Category:Wealthy Category:Remorseful Category:Suicidal Category:Pawns Category:Defilers Category:Spouses Category:Evil Creator Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Deceased